Distance
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: CU. "Do you feel the way I do, right now?" Kagome wondered. "I say I love you when you're not listening, miko." Sesshomaru whispered. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, they say. But what if forever is the distance between them? Is their love strong enough to attain triumph and defeat time itself? ON HIATUS!
1. Being Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

The odd group stopped walking for a while to watch the sunset in the horizon. It casts a carroty hue on the entire meadow they are currently standing at and to say that the view is striking is an understatement.

Kagome looks around her in glee as she takes in the beauty of nature around them. They are all silent because they do not want to break the dream-like land they found their selves in; even Inuyasha kept his mouth close.

"If anyone would pass by, they will tell us that we look like those people in a vintage photograph right now," Kagome whispers, breathless.

Miroku smiled at Kagome's observation and together they all watch the sun disappear and without question, they set up their camp in this beautiful meadow. Kagome expressed how she could never leave this meadow and appallingly, Inuyasha indulge her. He did not argue for the first time. Perhaps, the beauty of this place takes him.

Kagome prepared their food as she always does. She hums a song while doing so, a cheerful smile always present on her face.

They heard Rin squeal with glee when Shippo lends his ''crayons'' to her which Kagome gave him from her time. They smiled at cute little girl. They are still wondering how anyone managed to create those kinds of inventions.

"Okay, dinner is served!" Kagome said. All of them now always sit in a circle every dinner except for one person- Sesshomaru.

It had been three months and a week since Sesshomaru's little pack joined the inutachi. Inuyasha does not want his older brother with them but they decided that unity is best needed right now to beat Naraku.

_Flashback:_

_It was a rainy morning; Sesshomaru came to them, his hands soaked with Rin's blood that was very ill with poison. Kagome tended to the little girl, Sesshomaru just watching them and Inuyasha was sending him glares until she said 'sit'._

_Jakken said that they were attacked while Sesshomaru was gone and someone shot a poisoned arrow at Rin._

_Inuyasha said, "So? What do we have to do with you?"_

_"Inuyasha," Kagome said, warning in her voice._

_"Keh!" He huffed, jumping on a tree branch._

_"I want us to join your pack," Sesshomaru stated her in his usual monotone voice._

_Everyone looked at him, gaping._

_It was so silent for a while when Inuyasha screeched, "WHAT?!"_

_They talked the whole day but at night, they came to a decision that it is best if they have the demon lord on their side when the time comes to face Naraku._

_End flashback_

Inuyasha was so angry but he let it go when Sesshomaru saved Kagome from a demon one time. He is still cold towards his half-brother but Sesshomaru is not really making attention to him.

Yet, until now, no one is entirely comfortable with the demon lord - apart from Rin and Jakken of course- but Kagome being who she is takes it upon herself to bring Sesshomaru his share of food. Every dinner, she would break away from the happy circle to find the demon lord who is always keeping his distance not only to them but also to the entire world.

Tonight, she took bread for herself and a ramen for Sesshomaru. She is smiling while walking towards the demon lord who sat far away from them. She wonders if he is actually eating the food or just throwing it away after she leaves him alone…She sighed. Every night, whenever she would give him his food, they would talk. He would always ask her questions that she would answer as best as she could.

He is very intelligent and Kagome find their conversations interesting.

"Sesshomaru," she said, sitting opposite of him.

He did not acknowledge her instead, he continued gazing at the stars with blank eyes.

"What do you think of the stars, miko?" He asked in his deep, baritone voice.

"What?" She asked, staring at the sky too.

"Every night, as you gaze at them, what comes into your mind?" He inquired, glancing at her only through his golden eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Sometimes, when I feel like giving up, I would look at the dark sky and see those stars then I would feel very ashamed for even thinking of the word, 'give up,'" she said.

Sesshomaru tipped his head to the side while looking at her with curiosity.

"Explain," he said in a commanding voice.

She looked at him for a second but her heart skipped a beat so she averts her eyes away. "The stars continue to shine very brightly, despite all the darkness that surrounds them. Therefore, I think I should be like the stars, I should continue to fight away the gloom by standing out and I shall continue to light the way of the others every time darkness is there to consume them," she said.

She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her face and she felt her face flush.

"Uh, so, uh-," she stuttered. "I shou-should go now," she said, standing up.

"You are a very perceptive woman, miko," Sesshomaru said. She stared at him, stunned. "Do not waste this cleverness you have for my foolish brother who keeps chasing after that dead clay."

They stared at each other's eyes. Blue against gold. She is blushing, that she knows for sure.

Then, she bowed her head slightly in thanks and walks away towards the others.

When she is already at a distance from him, she glances back. She smiled broadly, and says, "It feels as if time stands still for a while when he looked at me like that."

She laughed a little and went back to Inuyasha's side in the circle.

Sesshomaru stares at the girl seating next to his half-brother, his golden eyes smiling for his lips.

He looked down at the ramen in his hands feeling his heart jumped with joy. _That special girl named Kagome prepared this food I am about to eat, _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	2. Forbidden Tastes The Sweetest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

Everyone settled down for the night. Inuyasha went away, though saying that he has something to do.

_Yeah, right. You are going to meet, Kikyou again. _Kagome thought sarcastically but there is still a hint of pain in the little voice in her head.

She put Shippo and Rin inside her sleeping bag. She hummed a song for a while and soon, the two are already sleeping soundly.

She took a book from her yellow backpack and sat down near the end of the meadow.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru is watching her from afar. How a human girl could know how to read and write is news to him. Is she really educated? In the future, is she from a rich family?

She never really talked about her time and Sesshomaru is very intrigued.

_What is she reading? _Sesshomaru thought. It feels as if his head is going to explode with all his questions about the girl.

He stood up, planning to seat beside her and talk. Yes, he wants to talk to her. She is interesting and her voice is a like melody to his ears that he found himself craving to hear it every minute of the day.

No, he could not do that. They are too… different.

Instead of walking towards her, he went away. Looking at the dark sky, he sighed.

"When have you become a coward, Sesshomaru?" He asked himself, irritated.

He is very helpless when it comes to that miko. How did this happen to him?

He growled, punching a tree. A fruit fell down beside him, he took it in his big hand.

Apple?

He looked up at the tree; apple is a sign of something forbidden, is it not?

He should walk there, give her the apples he took, seat down beside her and strike a conversation. Yes, that is what he should do. But before he could do so, he saw the mangy wolf boy sat next to her, talking animatedly about something.

Before he joined his brother's pack, the wolf boy is already travelling with them. So, he had to listen to Inuyasha and Kouga's bickering all day until Kagome 'sit' him and Kouga will laugh at his brother's expense.

He does not know which he dislike more, his foolish half-brother or this brash wolf who obviously want Kagome as his mate.

Something grips his heart at the sight of the two laughing together about who-knows what. Suddenly, he is very furious. His big-clawed hands crushed the apples he picked for her.

He turned around, walking as far away as possible.

In the meadow, Kagome is engrossed in her book when Kouga sat down next to her talking about something hilarious. He said he could not sleep so they talked about almost anything.

Kouga joined their pack and she is very happy that her 'family' is growing here. Kouga is usually funny. He almost never failed to make her laugh and she treasures their conversations. But at the end, it is always her short conversations with Sesshomaru that she will go back to.

She wonders where he is tonight. She wonders if he is also treasuring their little conversations. She wonders if…

Kouga's head on her shoulders halted her thinking. She looked at him and chuckled. He is already asleep. Carefully, she put a blanket around him, laying him down the grass. She giggled at his snoring sleeping face.

She stood up, putting her book inside her bag. She decided to walk around, and pick some flowers since she doesn't want to sleep yet even though it is almost midnight already.

She gathered many flowers but her eyes spotted crushed apples on the ground.

She frowned. She walked out of the meadow, towards the thin forest just looking around when she felt _him, _his aura.

_Sesshomaru. He's here somewhere. _Kagome thought excitedly. _Perhaps, I could pretend like I am just going for a walk._

She smiled broadly.

Then, she found him. He is standing there looking up at an apple tree, his back to her.

"What are you doing here, miko?" He asked. Of course, he could sense her.

"Uhm—uh, I'm just. I am… just going for a,-uh, walk," she explained.

Jeez. Why did she stammer like that?

_Pathetic, Kagome. Pathetic!_ She thought.

"You are a terrible liar, Kagome." He said. Feeling her flush with embarrassment, she thinks she read that in the twilight saga.

Edward called Bella a terrible liar too. But, she and Sesshomaru are not Bella and Edward. They are different because instead of trying to be near each other, they are trying hard to keep their distance from each other. Why? Because they are too different. Because she loves Inuyasha. Because he is cruel and cold and he tried to kill her so many times. Because she is human and he is a demon. Because he _hates_ her and her humanity.

Tears burn in her eyes. Yes, they are never meant for each other.

Sesshomaru is alarmed when he smelled the scent of her tears.

_Is she hurt? _He thought.

He turned to face her but she turned away too.

"Uh-I should go back now," Kagome said, walking stiffly away.

"Why are you crying, Kagome?" He asked.

_Because I love you and I am almost sure that, you feel the opposite. You are just here with us because you want to defeat Naraku! _She thought.

She took a deep breath. "I am fine," she said.

But before she could walk away, he took her hand. He put an apple there and said, "It is sweet."

Then, he walked away, disappearing behind the trees.

She smiled while staring at the apple. She took a bite. Yes, indeed. It is very sweet. How could a forbidden fruit tastes delightfully fine like this that you'd crave for more? She laughed a little. Just like in love, Kagome. Forbidden tastes the sweetest.

Behind a tree, Sesshomaru almost smiled when she ate what he personally picked.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! :)**


	3. Promise with Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Oh, and by the way, I am planning to make this kind of a "drabble series" but not really. The next chapters will be short, 200-400 words only because I will be very busy and I want to update this so I thought that short chapters are better than nothing. So, yeah. Read and enjoy! :)**

**.**

**..**

**…**

Inuyasha is very on edge the next morning. He is being very grumpy, too. He even shouted angrily at Kagome many times for silly little mistakes. Everyone is wondering why.

As they settled for lunch, the group started an animated conversation to keep the awkwardness away but Inuyasha broke away from them. He disappeared behind the thick forest. Kagome followed him.

"Inuyasha?" she called out.

"Oy," Inuyasha said from above her.

She looks up, "Hey," she greeted with a smile. "Do you want some ramen?" she asked, offering the ramen on her hands.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

Kagome pouted. "This looks delicious! Hmm… can you smell that? Oh, if its smell tastes delicious then what more if we try to taste it, right?"

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed like a child but he came down from the tree anyway. He took the ramen from her, staring at it intently before calling out her name.

"Kagome." He called silently.

"Yes?" she inquired with a frown. She is really worried about him.

"I…You…Uhm…Ehem. I mean, you see, Kagome. I…" he stammered pitifully.

Kagome sighed; her head is hurting because of him. "I can't understand you!"

"Heh! Stupid woman!" He yelled, frustrated.

"WHAT? I am not stupid! You are! You are so stupid! You were talking like a baby earlier; no one could ever understand what you said!" Kagome yelled back in anger.

"Whatever!" He said, turning his back to her.

"Arghhh!" Kagome stomped her foot on the ground.

She turned around to walk away when Inuyasha's voice stopped her. "Promise that you won't ever leave me, Kagome." He said, begging in his voice.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**A/N: Please review! =)**


	4. Sesshomaru has a mate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all of your wonderful feedbacks! :)**

* * *

It'd been a week since Inuyasha begged her to always stay with him and she still do not know how to feel. She loves him. She do, right? But, why does it feel so hard to say promise to him and mean it? She promised him a long time ago when she was just a fifteen year old girl that she would always be there for him and now, it's time to renew that promise, to reassure him that she would be there but she finds it hard to promise him anything.

He is her bestfriend, her protector, and her first love but…she sighed.

"Why are you alone here, miko?" A baritone, velvety voice spoke from behind her.

She turned her head back, "Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted.

He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"You have not answered my question yet." He said that in his usual monotone voice that somehow makes her smile with unfathomable joy.

"I just want some time to think." She replied with a small smile.

"Hn." He walked a few feet away from where she is seating. "And what are you thinking about so seriously?" He inquired with a slight tinge of curiosity.

"Nothing much, really." She lied.

"I've told you that you are a bad liar, Kagome." He said.

She laughed a little. "You know me too well."

"It is because I always pay attention." He said.

Kagome's eyebrows shot upward at what he said. "You do?" She asked, still a little stunned.

He looked at her in the eyes. "I certainly do."

She shivered, not because of the cold wind but because of his captivating golden eyes. Sesshomaru noticed the slight tremble of her hands and said, "The fire in the camp may warm you," he said in a casual and gentle voice but she knows that he means that she should go back to the camp now but she wonders why he did not just order her to. He said this like a suggestion, not a command. Does that mean he is giving her a choice to stay here with him?

Before she could even make up her mind, she felt a youkai aura on their way to where they are. "Go back, miko." He ordered his voice no longer gentle, his eyes no longer warm.

She wants to help him deal with whoever this youkai is.

He glared at her when she hesitated to follow his command. "Kagome, go back." He repeated in a quiet but commanding voice.

She forced herself to walk away but upon reaching the thick forest, she conceals her scent and aura. She hides from view using the bushes. She wanted to be here in order to aid him.

The youkai landed in front of the demon lord, she could not see the demon properly because Sesshomaru is hiding it from her view.

"Mate, it'd been so long…" A woman's sultry, silky voice greeted Sesshomaru.

Mate? Sesshomaru has a mate?

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

**A/N: Please, review! :)**


	5. Anise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the support readers!**

* * *

Kagome has been extremely strange for the past few days. She is not her usual cheerful, talkative self. She preferred bathing alone instead of going with Sango. She did not even tell bedtime stories to the kids every night like the one she used to do! Everyone is getting anxious. No one knows what her problem is but they chose to remain silent.

"Kagome-sama will open up in her own time," Miroku said. He is also worried but he does not want to pressure her.

Since then, they tried to act normal but they are watching her every move.

They just finished killing a bear youkai who was pathetically trying to snatch away the shards from Kagome when Inuyasha turned around to glare at the young miko.

"What is wrong with you, huh?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome looked from where the bear lay towards the angry hanyou.

She blinked a few times before replying. "What?"

"Don't what what me, Kagome! You are acting weird! You almost got yourself killed because you are not paying attention!" He snarled, frustrated.

"Stop yelling at her, dog!" Kouga snapped at Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at her best friend. He is worried. He is just concerned for her that's why he looks so frustrated right now. Somehow, this thought makes her feel suddenly all right. Oh, her hanyou love. Concerned in his own way. She smiled. Everyone gapped. It'd been a long time since they saw this cheerful smile of hers.

She ran to Inuyasha who continued arguing with Kouga and said, "Thank you for saving me again." She whispered while hugging him from behind. When she pull away, Inuyasha stared at her and she smiled at him.

Then, she looked at Kouga and smiled her bright smile. He blushed. The arguing between the two stopped at last.

Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold from the sideline. He is anxious himself for seeing Kagome act strange for the past few days. She seems sad. He found that he doesn't want to see her sad.

So, when she suddenly smiled again. He almost breathes a sigh of relief. Finally! It feels right to see her smile even if that smile is directed at Inuyasha and not at him.

He turned away, not seeing Kagome's blue eyes following his every graceful step away from them.

All is happy that night as they set up camp. Sango and Kagome took a bath together. Kagome put the children in bed with a cheerful bedtime story. Inuyasha finally heard what he wanted to hear from her. Kagome finally renewed her promise to him so he feels great. Kouga and his brothers got to spend some time talking with her and they feel great too.

But, Kagome is not really feeling that great. She feels fine. Just fine. She doesn't want to tell anybody but she feels so sad because of_ him_.

When, she went to her sleeping bag to sleep, she saw a little cake with a note.

The note says:

**_This cake is made from anise. _**

**_I offer it to you in exchange of your smile, miko_**_._

After reading it, a small smile appeared on her face while hugging the note close to her heart.

She wanted to hate Sesshomaru. For breaking her heart, for having someone else, for having a mate and for making her fall for him this way. But how could she hate someone this sweet and romantic in his own way?

_Oh, Sesshomaru. You're making it harder for me to let go_. She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D**

**Word Count: 590**

**Prompt: Anise - Spicy Challenge**

******Anise - In Biblical times, anise was so highly prized that it was often used for tithes, offerings and payment of taxes. The tradition of wedding cake stems from the early use of spiced cake made with aniseed at the end of a Roman marriage feast. The taste is sweet and spicy, and the odour aromatic and agreeable. Anise is also used to flavor spirits such as Absinthe or more commonly known "The Green Fairy".**


	6. Roads That Would Never Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Wow! I want to thank you for the support! =)**

* * *

Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku went away to hunt for food because Kagome's ramen will never satisfy their huge appetite. Rin and Shippou laid down beside each other to sleep. But the little girl get up again and whined, "Kagome-chan, Rin cannot sleep."

Kagome was talking with Sango and Miroku when the child complained. She giggled with Sango because of Rin's cuteness and Miroku smiled. So, she took the girl in her arms while Shippou settled near them.

"Let me tell you a story then," Kagome said, trying to pacify the child.

"Yes, please!" Both shippou and rin exclaimed.

"Alright." She chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Once upon a time, there lived a very beautiful girl named Belle…" And she went on telling about the story of '_Beauty and the Beast._' "Finally, Belle accepted the beast and she told him she loves him despite his hideous appearance. Their true love saves the both of them and they lived happily ever after."

"Wow! That is really nice…" Rin muttered before falling asleep in her arms. Shippou is also fast asleep. She smiled.

Sango and Miroku are talking quietly while laying down meters away from each other (Sango's request to avoid Miroku's hands) and Inuyasha is sitting on a tree branch with a faraway look in his eyes.

She stood up and brushed her clothes for dirt. "Toothbrush," she mouthed to Inuyasha when he saw her walking away from the camp. He just nodded.

As she was rinsing her mouth, a voice startled her. "How could a lovely maiden fall in love with a hideous looking beast?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, holding her hand over her chest.

He tipped his head to the side while leaning casually on a tree trunk. "Have I startled you?" He asked.

"Yes, you did." She breathes a reply.

"I did not mean to do so," he replied.

_I guess that's the closest apology one would get from Sesshomaru. _She thought.

"It's alright. I'll just calm myself down." She said.

"Answer my first question, miko." He demanded.

"What was it again?" She asked, frowning.

He went away from the tree he was leaning at, then, he walked towards her slowly.

"The maiden in your story, how could she love a beast?" He repeated patiently for her though Sesshomaru never really repeats himself. It seems as if he'd been doing something that is not him these days just because of this miko.

"She spent a while with him and this allows her to see his 'good' side. In addition, love knows no boundaries, Sesshomaru. Love could transcend anything- may it be race, species or something like that." Kagome replied, blushing at his nearness.

"I am a beast, miko. Would a lovely young woman like you love someone like this Sesshomaru who has a beast inside of him that could easily claw your heart out?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning down at her.

His intense golden eyes leveled with her blues ones, her breathing becomes erratic and she thinks she's going to faint at his closeness to her being.

"Sesshomaru—" She started. "Please, keep your distance from me." **Because I'm having trouble breathing when you're so close to me this way.**

She raised his eyebrows at her but he did not move an inch away.

"I mean… you…" She stammered. "You…"

"What of me, miko?" He asked.

"You are already mated!" She blurted her voice full of bitterness and jealousy.

"Mated?" He repeated.

Then, Sesshomaru chuckled at her jealous, shamed face.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :)**


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the support, readers!**

**_Notes:_**_** Italicized words**__ are for __**thoughts**__. They are not actually spoken aloud. Thank you. :)_

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He was so amused with her that he actually chuckled. He shook his head slightly.

_His _Kagome is actually seething with jealousy. He could not believe it. It was the reason why she looks so sad for the past week.

If he only knew, he would have… he would have what? Reassure her that it is only her in his heart? Tell her that he has fallen, deeply, madly in love with her and that he would actually kill himself if she wishes to? If she only knows how much power, she has over him… if she only knows that he— he halted his thoughts.

"I have no mate, yet." _Because I do not want anyone but you._He continued in his mind.

"But… I thought… because last time… I heard…" Kagome said, not even trying to make any sense.

"However, I am betrothed." _Unfortunately, not to you._

"Oh…" Disappointment radiate off her wonderful scent. A frown visible on her face but she seemed to remember how to act as she should. "Betrothed!" She exclaimed. "That is wonderful! Wow! Congratulations, Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled brightly trying to cover up with her earlier unplaced reactions.

"Hn." He did not say thank you because he is not one bit grateful of being betrothed.

"I have a question, if you don't mind…" She asked.

"What is it?" He encouraged her question.

"That woman—" She started

"Demoness." He corrected.

"That demoness, why did she call you "mate"?" She finished her inquiry.

"The mating is already set. Calling me mate is just an endearment." He explained. "Otherwise, she is just calling me mate to show the world that I am already hers."

_Really? An endearment. How sweet._ Kagome thought. _Kami, I am so jealous right now! I need to get out of here before I explode._

"I am really sleepy. I guess, I should go back to camp now." She said, trying to hide her anger and jealousy.

She walked as fast as she can. She buried herself in the warmth of her sleeping bag. She stared at the dark night sky and sighed.

The anger was gone, replaced by sorrow and longing for something that will never be.

Kagome started thinking then, making herself sadder than ever but she has no one at the moment. She is left with the company of her mind.

_How I wish I could call him mate too just to show myself that we could be together. Somehow, I think he really likes me too…but… but…_

_We have…_

_Duties to fulfill._

_Promises to keep._

_And…_

_Roads to pursue in life._

_And those roads are not destined to cross._

_It would never cross._

_Or,_

_Would it?_

Kagome turned her head away from the stars above and fell asleep with tears falling from her closed eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, please.**


	8. Crescent Necklace and the future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**.**

**..**

…

"I am going back, Inuyasha." Kagome informed her hanyou friend and love while putting her things inside her yellow bag in front of Kaede's hut.

"Oh come on! You went back last week!" Inuyasha protested.

"So? I would go back whenever I wanted to! I have so many things to do." She said, frustrated.

_I have a heart to mend, a mind to put in order and a soul to put at rest even for a little while. _She thought.

"Don't tell, you have those tests again?" He asked.

"And if I have? What would you do about it?" She challenged.

"You are so frustrating!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What? How did I become the frustrating here? You are even more frustrating than I am. Baka!" Kagome yelled, hurting Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"What You—" Inuyasha was cut off my Kouga.

"Would you stop yelling at _my_ Kagome?" Kouga said.

"WHAT? She is not yours, stinky wolf!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"And I am not yours." Kagome interjected but was unheard by the two arguing men. "Ughh! Whatever! They would never stop arguing!"

She walked away from them. "Take care of Shippou while I'm gone, Sango-chan." Kagome said to Sango.

"I will, Kagome-chan." Sango replied. "Take care."

"Oy, Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, breaking away from his fight against Kouga. "You come here safe, 'kay?" He said this in a rough voice.

Kagome grins. "My time is not as dangerous as this time, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Those fast horses—"

"Those are cars, Inuyasha." She corrected.

"Keh. Well, those are dangerous things. Believe me." He said.

She laughs and looped her arms around his shoulders. "I'll be back for you. I promise, puppy boy." She pats his head while chuckling with their friends.

His ears drooped. "We'll be waiting for your return, Kagome-sama." Kouga said.

"Come back before I kill this wolf boy here." Inuyasha called out.

Sesshomaru is watching from the tree line. He knows how Inuyasha feels whenever she goes away in a place – or time- far from they are. He knows how much his hanyou brother misses her. In fact, he feels the same as he.

He saw her walk towards him, probably bidding a good-bye.

"Let me walk you to the well," he says before she could even utter a word.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

They walked together in silence until…

"I—" Kagome said at the same moment he said, "I—"

She giggled. "You go first."

"Speak first." Sesshomaru said.

"No, you first." Kagome said.

"I want to hear what you have to say first," he insisted.

"Well—I—okay. Uhm..Sesshomaru?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked.

"I am—I—" She stopped. "I would go now." She bowed her head.

He hooked a finger under her chin, making her look up at him again.

"I have something for you," he says, his eyes are two big molten suns so intense, and so warm that it almost makes her combusts.

She is unable to speak or think. She is only a one big beating heart standing beside the well. But when she felt his large, steady hands took her own, she comes back to reality.

_He is holding my hand, holding my hand, holding my hand._ She is blushing from head to toe.

She looks at her hands engulfed in his own. She opened her palm and put something cold in it.

A necklace.

He gave me a necklace.

"It's a family heirloom." He says.

It is a locket carved like the crescent moon. It glimmers beautifully. "Is this made of diamond?" she gasps.

"It is. It is made of pure diamond." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly. "But, the stones on it are sapphires."

She gapped. The pendant is pure diamond! "I can't take it. That's too much!" She protested, trying to put the necklace back in his hands.

"No. It is yours." He said.

"Sesshomaru—" she tried to reason with him but he put his index finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Let me put it on you," he says with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

Kagome was momentarily distracted by his sudden display of emotion. He went behind her, taking his time in putting her hair away so he could put the necklace on. She is so flustered. She is so in love. She is so happy that she wanted to yell or do something violent. She is one big ball of emotions.

"It suits you." He says.

_That is Sesshomaru complimenting me_. She thought.

"Thank you," she breathlessly replied. She looked at the pendant sitting on her chest. "It's overwhelming, thank you."

He cocked his head to the side. "Go, now." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Thanks again." And she jumped in the well.

Sesshomaru watched the blue light of well take her away from him. Somehow, he felt melancholy at the distance between them now… _but she would come back. She promised._ He thought, trying to comfort his heart.

He walked away from the well when he felt something…he turned slowly. Only to find Naraku gazing at the well.

"Where did our young miko went, Lord Sesshomaru?" He spitefully asked him.

"It is none of your business, hanyou." He replied coldly.

"Really?" Naraku raised his eyebrows at him. "I shall find it out myself."

He positions himself above the opening of the well. Sesshomaru draw out his sword from its sheathe. Inuyasha, Kouga, and the others showed up, ready for battle.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru did not waste any time. "Die, you fool." He says before striking Naraku using his sword.

Naraku managed to dodge his attack. Inuyasha strike out too but Narkau formed a barrier around himself.

Naraku chuckled. "How lucky for that miko to have so many protectors. Oh well, she is a charming sort of a girl."

Inuyasha cursed him. Kouga growled. Sesshomaru stayed silent. Very silent.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. "You think your impertinence against Kagome is without a prize? You are a fool to think that." And he lashed out his youki so fast, so strong that all were blown away. Trees were uprooted. Flowers were torn apart. Grasses were all burnt.

Naraku was shocked. Sesshomaru managed to wound him before he put up a barrier around himself. He jumped inside the well but the demon lord followed him.

Before, they could continue their fight. Blue light consumed them both and they were separated. Everything is so jammed, so confusing, and so fast that it makes him feel dizzy. When the blue light faded away, Sesshomaru opened his eyes only to find himself in a dark place.

He looked above him and saw a roof.

_Where am I? _he thought.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**A/N: Review? :)**


	9. Day 1: What is that box?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A long chapter for you since it took me a long time to update it!**

* * *

Kagome's mother, her grandfather and her brother, Souta is not at home when she returned. They only left a note to her, saying that they'll be gone for a while to visit their sick relative.

So, now, Kagome is all alone. She is just lounging lazily on their sofa in the living room. The television is on but she is not really paying any attention on the shows because her mind is occupied with so many different thoughts she doesn't know what to think of first.

She loves Inuyasha, right? If that is true, then why does she feel this way for Sesshomaru? Why does her heart thunder in her chest whenever he is near? Why do her knees tremble whenever he utters her name? It just doesn't make sense!

She touched the cold pendant lying just above her heart. He gave her a necklace…why?

"Why, why, why! You are so confusing, Sesshomaru!" Kagome muttered loudly.

Suddenly, she sit up straight and took her laptop out.

"Okay, let's see if google could help me right now…" she murmured determinedly.

Without hesitation, she typed in the search box: "What does it mean when a guy gives you a necklace?"

Answers says:

"_Guys like the idea or girls thinking about them all the time, having something to remind you about them everyday_."

"_He has affection for you."_

"_He likes you."_

"_He is interested in you."_

"_He probably wanted to take the next step slowly with you…"_

She stopped scrolling the answers in yahoo. She closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her palm on her face in frustration. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly like her! Okay, so maybe, he likes her…a bit. But, certainly, he do not want to take things seriously with her, right? After all, he is betrothed!

"Do not give me mix signals, Sesshomaru!" She growled in frustration.

Sighing, she turned the television off; she lazily walked towards their kitchen looking for something to eat, anything sweet that would lessen some of her stress. She is rummaging the refrigerator when she felt something.

Her eyes widened and her hands stilled. Slowly, she walked to the front door, opening it as silently as she could. She popped her head to look outside but when she saw someone standing there, looking at her intently. She can't help but scream in panic.

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well.

The well is enclosed in a dark chamber. He knocked the door down with his bare hands and found himself staring at shrine-like houses instead of a forest. He lifted his nose in the air and almost gagged because of the foul smell circulating around him.

He closed his eyes for a while and thought of a certain pleasing scent that belongs to a certain miko, he instantly calmed.

Suddenly, the wind blew his way and he smelled _her._

_Kagome is here? Is this her time? _He thought.

Gracefully, he guided himself towards the place where he could both feel and smell her. Standing in front of the small door, he sniffed slightly.

Then, he heard footsteps, she's getting near the door but when she opened it. She stilled. And a blood curling scream echoed all round them. He almost flinched.

He quickly entered her house before she could even try to close it. What is wrong with Kagome?

She backed-away from the door, panic filling the room around them. She bumped into him.

Before she could scream again, he spoke. "Calm yourself, miko. It is just this Sesshomaru with you." He said.

Instead of calming as he thought she would, her panic doubled. She turned to face him with wide eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?" She shrieked.

"Stop your screaming, miko." He demanded.

She blinked, seemingly coming back from wherever panic world she'd been. "Oh, sorry, Sesshomaru. I've forgotten how sensitive your ears are…" she murmured an apology.

"Hn." He replied noncommittally.

"But, Sesshomaru! You—" she tried to ask, gesturing with her hands. "How did you get here in my time?"

"Through the well," he replied.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on! I panicked when I saw you! I thought you were a ghost, someone who came to kill me or something… anyway, I am not asking your means of transportation! I am asking how you managed to get through when only Inuyasha could travel back and forth."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. Being compared with his brother is not what he wanted to hear, ever, especially from her.

"You'd be surprised by how much more I can do than that half-breed of yours," he said arrogantly.

Kagome huffed. "Okay, this is not your time, Sesshomaru. You cannot stay here! You need to go back, now!"

_Inuyasha could stay and I cannot? How that could be! _He thought feeling a little insulted. "Do not order me, miko."

Kagome stared at him coldly. "Why ever not? This is not your dominion, Ice Prince!"

Putting her hands on her hips for a more domineering stance, "This is my house! You—" Pointing her index finger to Sesshomaru. "-will follow my rules!" Saying the exact line her mother always says when she's really angry.

She is waiting for some kind of violence or a reprimand or something but the demon lord's curiosity seems to be getting the best of him.

He is currently inspecting the laptop she left on the sofa. She remembered that she left it on the webpage about a guy giving a girl a necklace so she immediately took it with her.

"Do not touch this!" She hissed but his attention is already drawn to their television.

"What is the use of this box?" Sesshomaru asked eyes narrowed as if the TV would actually cause him harm. He paced backward and accidentally stepped on the remote control, turning the TV on.

The movie played on—no scratch that. An action movie played on the screen and the man clad in a Chinese garment jumped from a high building, sword drawn. Sesshomaru's eyes became colder and he took his sword out of its sheathe.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No. Sesshomaru! That is just a—"

He slashed the TV into half.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	10. Day 1 and a half: Terrible?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: Not edited with my beta. But, I tried my best. Lol.**

**Prompts:**

**Apogee (Stella's Word Prompt Game) - The farthest or highest point; the apex.**

**Hysterical (April Fool Challenge)**

* * *

Kagome sat down on the sofa, head on her palm. _Why is this happening to her?_

"My mother would kill me!" She said, eyes widening, as she thought of her will-be furious mother.

"I would allow no one to cause you harm, miko." Sesshomaru declared while inspecting the wrecked TV.

Kagome's lips set into a thin line. "You don't understand, Sesshomaru-_sama—_it's… you_—_ugh!" She closed her eyes before sighing loudly. "Alright, let's just clean this mess."

Sesshomaru stayed out of her way while she was cleaning only because he was quite taken by the modern appliances in their kitchen.

"What is this, miko?" He asked, stepping away from the open refrigator. Then, his eyes widened slightly. "Is this a portal to another time? And it is winter there?"

Kagome stopped from washing her hands in the sink. Her eyes widened in surprise before laughing_ hysterically_.

"I can't believe you said that!" She managed to say between her fits of laughter.

After laughing for so long, she looked to Sesshomaru. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said, biting her lip to stop the giggle that threatened to escape her.

He just stood there, looking at her with his usual blank face. _Is he angry with me? _She thought, a little nervously._ But what his said was silly! How can I stop myself from laughing? _She reasoned.

She was about to say something but he cut her off. "You look beautiful when you laugh." He said before turning away to go out of the kitchen.

She stood there, blinking several times before sliding to seat on the floor. She put her hand over her racing heart.

She loves getting compliments from Sesshomaru. It makes her feel special, loved, and beautiful. She smiled brightly before standing up to go to the living room.

"So," she started. "Aren't you going to tell me how you get here?" She asked.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing to her the picture of her mother.

"My mom." She replied.

"You don't look the same." He said, staring at their pictures hanging in the living room.

She rolled her eyes. "Yep. I'm more like Kikyou and we're not related. It's funny, right? I don't look like my mom and I look like her. Well, except that I'm her reincarnation." She said, remembering the love triangle she has with Inuyasha that still stings now and then.

"You don't look the same as Kikyou. You are—" He said but she cut him off.

"More beautiful? Come on, everyone is _supposed _to say that to me so they won't hurt me." She replied, seating down on the couch.

"You are an epitome of strength." He said, staring at her portrait when she was seven.

"Strength?" She repeated like he just spoke in a language she couldn't understand.

"You are a lot stronger than she'll ever be." He said, his voice full of pride for…her.

"I can't even shoot an arrow right and you're telling me—" she said, feeling annoyed.

"You would never shoot an arrow to harm Inuyasha no matter what he does to you," he said, a little resentment seeping into his voice. "You would never hate him the way she did. A broken heart would not lead you to darkness. She succumbed to darkness far too easily, you wouldn't."

She smiled softly. "Well, stop distracting me and tell me how you got here." She said with a playful tone in her voice.

Sesshomaru did not speak for a while. "I fell off the well."

She scoffed. "You are not that clumsy!"

"I tried following you to keep you safe," he said. "I have not anticipated that the well would let me go."

"Seriously?" She asked. He just looked at her. "That's weird." She remarked but her heart is racing again. He followed her because he is worried for her. That is so sweet of him! "But you need to go. You should not be here, okay?"

Sesshomaru followed her outside towards the well house. "Kagome."

"You destroyed the door!" She said, looking at the fallen door. "I really need you to go back before you melt the entire house with your acid." She muttered.

"I would not melt your house." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, go back. I'll come back after three days." She said.

He jumped. Nothing happens. There are no swirling colors of blue, no sounds, and no magic. Nothing.

"Maybe, I'm supposed to come with you?" Kagome said hopefully. She jumped in with him.

Still nothing.

"This can't be happening!" She said dreadfully.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to be here with me!" She yelled. "You might do something terrible and—"

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes stopped her from speaking.

"I didn't mean it that way," she backpedalled.

"You have no trust in me." He said in a cold voice.

"No! Of course, I trust you." She said in a pleading tone.

"But you might be correct. This Sesshomaru have always done more than terrible things and have not felt anything." He said in a menacing voice.

"No." She said, trying to tell him that she didn't mean to hurt him.

But in blink, he's gone and she is left alone inside the well.

She reached the _apogee_ of her patience with everything that happened in one day and she sat in the well.

"I don't want you here, Sesshomaru." She whispered. "I don't want you to make me forget my promise to Inuyasha by making me fall in love with you more than I already did." She said, a sob escaping her.

**-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru went away, flying using his clouds. It's almost sunset but the view of the city below him is very clear.

_This is the future. _He said to himself, observing how the city buzzes with human activities. _And this future has no youkai._ _How come?_

He looked up from the city to the orange sun. "Kagome, how have you managed to hurt this Sesshomaru's feelings?"

* * *

**AN: Review. Even a period would be nice. ;) Lol.**


	11. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Prompt:** **Worship (Stella's Word Prompt Game) - to regard with ardent or adoring esteem or devotion**

**Word Count: 1000**

**-x-X-x-**

It was almost midnight when Sesshomaru came back to Kagome's house.

He expected her to be asleep already but he found her sitting on the couch surrounded by the dark.

"Sesshomaru," she breathes his name out in relief. "Where have you been? I was so worried! You don't know your way around here and—"

He put his index finger on her lips, silencing her. "This Sesshomaru is already here."

He heard her heart beat thunder in her chest, he saw the flush on her cheeks even in the dark, and he saw how her eyes fluttered when he touched her rosy lips.

"You must sleep." He whispered as he traced her bottom lips lightly.

She blinked a few times before nodding. "You, too." She whispered back.

He pulled away from her and she shook her head slightly. She walked upstairs and he followed. Opening a door, she mumbles, "This is my room."

She has a small room that so simple and bright.

"Hey, uhm, you can't sleep here," she said, looking embarrassed. "You can sleep in the couch, I already put a blanket there…So..."

"I understand," he replied without tearing his gaze away from her face.

"Goodnight..." She said, smiling softly.

He inclined his head but before he could move out of her room, she speaks, "Uh—Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked back, "Yes, Kagome?"

"I—I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and—"

Unable to stop himself any longer, he walked towards her and took her face in his hands. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked intensely.

"W—what do you mean?" She asked while her pulse jumped.

"You're making everything difficult for this Sesshomaru…" He said, sliding his cheek against hers.

"Do you feel the way I do right now?" Kagome asked with an almost bitter voice, as if expecting rejection.

"I say I love you when you're not listening, miko." He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly. "Perhaps, now is the time to make you hear it. I lo—"

Kagome stood there, stunned. But she managed to stop him. "Don't. Sesshom—" And he kissed her until everything disappears in her mind replaced by the dreams and wishes of tomorrow with him.

"Kagome." He whispered her name almost in worship.

**-x-X-x-**

The next day, she rolled out of her bed with a stupid smile on her face. She put a finger on her lips, remembering all the sweet kisses last night and giggled.

She quietly descended the stairs towards the living room, her heart pounding in anticipation. _Where is he?_

"Sesshomaru?" She called out.

"Yes, love?" He replied from behind her.

A blush painted her cheeks then, he hugged her tight before lifting her in his arms. She squealed.

"Hey! Put me down!" She said.

"You truly want me to?" He asked, his golden eyes alight with playfulness.

"Nope." She answered with a giggle. "But, we need to eat. I'm starving."

With a kiss on her forehead, he put her down.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing left in the ref." She said. "I think I should go the grocery for a while."

He nodded. "I'll come."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I will."

When she saw the determination in his eyes, she gave in. He'd do whatever he wants anyway.

"Okay, but you need modern clothing without those swords and armor." She said. "Come on, you shower while I prepare your clothes."

"Shower?" He repeated in confusion.

"Oh, bath." She said. "Come, here's the bathroom. You turn this to the right for the water. That is the soap and the shampoo. I already explained to you what it is. I'll go now."

**-x-X-x-**

"Sesshomaru! Come out now!" She yelled.

Gracefully, he walked out of the room and Kagome almost fainted.

_Where did the oxygen go?_

"Are you well?" He inquired, seeing her face.

She managed to nod. He looked like a model. No. A god. He wore her late father's black jeans, blue shirt, and a black cap on his head. How could he look so hot with those?

She cleared her throat before saying, "Okay, let's go. Remember, no killing. No growling or snarling that could show those sharp fangs. No violence whatsoever. Stick with me. And—"

"I know, Kagome." He replied, staring at her.

She gulped. He looks so—_hmm_—yummy. _Kami, Kagome! Control your raging hormones! _She scolded herself while walking outside. _Be calm and—Oh no. He is holding my hand!_

She crumbled into a pile of female hormones and squeals down the rough road.

**-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his huge ones and tried not to gag by the foul smell around here.

"Where are we headed?" He inquired.

"Grocery." She replied.

"What is a grocery?"

She seemed amused at him. "It's a store where we buy food."

Suddenly, she seemed nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…uhm..we're going to take a train. There'd be many people there. Some are pushing other people in order to get inside…Try to control your temper. Okay?"

He nodded.

When he saw the train, he's filled with awe. A human invention. How could they become so intelligent like this? Humans are packed inside, and they smell awful.

It started to move very fast. Some humans were pressed at him. He wanted to throw them away but he can't. Kagome would be very mad if he does so.

He must endure this. He won't decapitate anyone or torture them with poison. He must never do that. He must—

A filthy human boy who smelled like a rotten fish sidled behind Kagome who is in front of him. His eyes glittered with lust upon seeing _his_ miko. He stared at her body as if he wanted to devour her whole.

His golden eyes turned crimson.

Patience, Sesshomaru.

But when the human let his filthy hands slide on Kagome's buttocks. He lost it. His patience snapped and he lunged at the human. His clawed hands gripped his soft neck and let him dangle in the air.

**-x-X-x-**

**AN: Review. Even a comma would be nice. :P**


	12. Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: I'm so sorry, it took me so long to update this. :( Thanks for your reviews! I hope this is worth the wait.**

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome's blue eyes blazed with anger when she felt a hand on her buttocks. She was preparing to smack him across the face when Sesshomaru lunged at the perverted boy, grasping his neck tightly with his clawed hands with crimson eyes.

She, along with the crowd around them, gasped with fear.

"Sesshomaru," she said quite fiercely. "Let him go. Please," she pleaded.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw guards running towards them. "Sesshomaru, let him go now!" She exclaimed.

That seemed to snap him out of his furious haze and his eyes became golden again. He dropped the boy down carelessly, making him groan in pain.

Kneeling beside him, Kagome smiled apologetically at the way he gasps for air before slapping him on the face with so much force, his right cheek turned bright red.

She could feel the shock of the people around her, heck; she could taste Sesshomaru's surprise but that jerk deserved that slap.

"This boy is a pervert," she told the guards before taking off the train with a very amused Sesshomaru trailing after her.

**-c-c-c-**

After taking off the subway, Kagome remained in a foul mood. Then, she heard a laugh behind her. Turning back, she saw Sesshomaru laughing his head off like some stupid dog.

"What is so funny?" She asked vehemently. "I remembered telling you not to attack anyone but you still did anyway."

He tried to put his impassive mask back on but he failed. "And you didn't attack anyone?" He asked amusedly, his gold eyes unusually vibrant.

Unable to stop herself, she smiled too. No one could be in a foul mood with a laughing Sesshomaru. "You laugh," she said with a giggle.

"Everyone laughs," he replied with a smirk. Striding next to her, he says, "I just never felt so lighthearted for so long."

"You can laugh anytime you want," she said with a soft smile. "As long as it's not on my expense," she added with narrowed eyes.

"I shall not promise," he said.

Kagome huffed. "Oh really?"

She is planning to tickle him, to see if he is in any way ticklish when she heard someone squealing her name.

She looked around only to see her best friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, standing on the sidewalk across from them.

Her eyes widened in horror. Why do they have to caught her with Sesshomaru?! She looked at him only to see that his expression is blank again.

The grocery is behind where her friends stood so they have no choice but to cross the street.

"Kagome! Long time no see!" They yelled excitedly.

She laughed a little nervously when her friends eyed Sesshomaru. "Fine…uh…"

They practically drooled upon seeing him as if they're entrapped in a spell, and for a moment, she thought they would faint.

"Who is this?" Yuka asked, still staring.

"Uh…this is Sesshomaru…my uh—" she introduced, blushing a little when her friends surrounded him with a look of awe.

"Lover," he finished her sentence for her and pulled her closer towards him.

All of them gasped, including her. "You didn't tell us about this!" Ayumi shrieked.

"He seems caring, Kagome." Eri has that dreamy look on her face.

"Where is that two-timing boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked harshly.

"He's my brother," Sesshomaru said, thinking that they're talking about Inuyasha since he's always here in her time.

Kagome's eyes glittered with fury. The thoughts of his vibrant eyes unrecked as she mumbled curses at him.

_This is not the time to be lighthearted or playful, Sesshomaru! _She screamed in her head.

"Wow!" Yuka said, awed. "Great payback, Kags. Keep it up! Make him jealous!"

Ayumi nodded in agreement.

Leaning closer, Yuka asks, "Is he good? He looks like he could be a sex go—"

"YUKA!" She screamed, halting her sentence. "We're really hungry since we've forgotten to eat dinner. We need some food!"

_She is going to murder this dog!_

"Oooh…what did you do to forget?" Yuka asked mischievously.

Sighing heavily, she says, "I'll call. Promise, we'll talk."

"Okay!" Yuka said. "See you! Bye…Sesshomaru!" They said, linking arms while giggling together.

Turning to him, she growls, "I hate you!"

Her cheeks were still burning when he asks, "So, am I good?"

"What?!"

"…A sex god?" Teasing her is so fun. Also, he finds that he likes to see her blush.

"Shut up!" She shrieked while stomping towards the grocery with burning cheeks.

He smirked. _Yeah. Fun._

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts:** **KYN's Weekly Word Prompt – Vibrant**

**Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Spell**

**Avadrea's Oddities Challenge – Unrecked**

**Word Count: 700+**


End file.
